Decisiones del Sentimiento
by Mariaanchis
Summary: Hay un obvio pero silencioso amor entre Jane & Lisbon, por fin se acercaran pero antes necesitaran un empujón.


**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente debo confesar que la serie es del malvado Bruno.

**A/N:** HOLA! Este es mi primer Fic, siento que no soy la mejor escritora, pero amiga Lupis Sanz realmente me motivo a hacerlo, aunque tarde un poco en publicarlo, espero se disfrute. Esta historia va dedicada para ti.

* * *

En el mundo hay tanto buenos como malos sentimientos, los cuales pueden purificar & hacer sentir feliz a una persona o que pueden destruirla. Todos en el mundo han o experimentaran una combinación de ambas, pero lamentablemente unas experimentan mas los "malos" que los buenos; por ejemplo Patrick Jane. El asesinato de Angela & Charlotte le hizo surgir culpa, desdicha, odio, repugnancia consigo mismo & por el bastardo que había matado a su pequeña & hermosa familia. Se hundió en un oscuro abismo de ira donde no sabia que camino tomar, estaba perdido. Hasta que inesperadamente se topo con una luz, una luz cálida, una luz llena de fe, una luz sin duda hermosa, una luz que le ofrecía esperanzas, una luz que empezó a guiarlo en su oscuridad & que sin darse cuenta empezó a depender por completo de ella, una luz mejor llamada Teresa Lisbon. En el momento en que se encontraron a traves de la oscuridad de Jane al instante hubo una chispa, una química inigualable. Conforme pasaba el camino hacia el encuentro de Red John la química se convirtió en una buena amistad, que siguió a un cariño especial, ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro en innumerables ocasiones & sin darse cuenta llego el sentimiento más puro a ellos: EL AMOR. A cierto tiempo ambos se dieron cuenta de ello, pero a la tempestad no reconocieron ese sentimiento mutuo. Finalmente al encuentro & muerte de Red John la oscuridad en Jane desapareció ayudando a darse cuenta por fin de que, o mas bien quien, era lo que siempre ha estado sosteniéndole & es ese profundo amor por su Teresa Lisbon, que sin esa mujer el estaría perdido.

Por fin, de nuevo trabajando juntos ahora en el FBI las cosas eran algo diferentes a lo acostumbrado, por ejemplo Lisbon ya no era la jefa & eso le molestaba un poco a Jane ya que el consideraba que ella merecía mucho mas & aparte ya no tendría tiempo completo para ser su asesor estando todo siempre con ella, aunque sin ser la jefa como antes tenía menos estrés.

A pesar de ello, Jane sentía insoportables los días, al principio no lo entendía o tal vez si pero se mentía a sí mismo, con el paso de los días decidió aceptar que si no estaba una mínima jornada junto Lisbon se ponía de un insoportable humor dando como consecuencia molestar a los demás con comentarios sarcásticos. Desde el día que acepto que la amaba, a diario pensaba en su cabello azabache, en esos penetrantes ojos verdes que lo enloquecían, en esas difuminadas pecas, en ese diminuto pero perfectamente formado cuerpecito que ansiaba por estrechar, en ese ceño fruncido tan tierno que casi siempre él provocaba, en esa sonrisa tan sincera, simplemente en Teresa Lisbon. Pero ahora no solo quería pensarla quería tenerla a su lado para decirle cuanto la necesitaba & amaba, estaba seriamente perdido en un mar de decisiones donde no sabía si confesarle todo pero con el riesgo de arruinar esa amistad de tantísimos años o seguir normal como todo.

Era de madrugada, las dos con dieciocho, sentado frente al volante de su Airstream, concentrado en la pantalla de su nuevo Smartphone admiraba la imagen de contacto.

* * *

En esos momentos Lisbon dormía tranquilamente mientras tenía otro de esos sueños en los que estaba implicado su antiguo consultor, si que eran dulces sueños. A veces solo lo veía de lejos riendo –no lo admitía pero amaba esa estúpida & perfecta sonrisa que atarantaba– otras veces lo veía haciendo de las suyas respecto a los casos u otras ocasiones se veía abrazándolo como aquellas contadas pero benditas veces que había tenido la oportunidad. Deleitándose en que observaba el rostro de el feliz de verla a pocos centímetros sintiendo un cálido respirar, de un momento a otro el corrió desapareciendo poco a poco. Para luego verlo en brazos de una mujer rubia, alta, esbelta; tardo un minuto en darse cuenta que era su esposa ¡RAYOS! Era muy hermosa & se veía realmente feliz con ella, sintió que no era nada a comparación de esa mujer. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no era la misma mujer a la que abrazaba & besaba, era Lorelei. Quiso acercarse & propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara pero algo se lo impidió. La mujer en brazos de Jane volvió a cambiar & esta vez realmente le sorprendió & enfado ver que era nada mas & nada menos que Fisher, Kim Fisher. Lisbon se sentía impotente al no poder quitársela de encima para tomar su lugar, no podía acercárseles por más que corría & estiraba las manos. De pronto despertó con lagrimas entre el rostro.

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado & en serio haré lo mejor que pueda (=**


End file.
